Clash of Demons Redux
by Lord Nalthren
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango are sent to Naruto's world by the shirotsuki. A group who believes that if they cant beat the Akatsuki themselves, then Naruto with the help of his new friends and allies can. NaruxHinaxOC, InuxKag. AU/Xover


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA!**_

An: Welcome to the rerelease version of CoD! I will introduce a new OC for the Inuyasha side and make alot of events play out better to make more sense. I want to thank Swack16 who has joined in on the collaboration for this story.

Lets begin.. again!

--

--Amegakure; Akatsuki Headquarters--

The Demonic sealing statue opened its final eye and a female body dropped to the ground.. dead.

The leader standing on the thumb of the statues left hand opened his eyes revealing 4 circles on top of on other. "Seven Tails.. sealed.. Itachi, Kisame.. go after Kyuubi again.. fail me again and I will be forced to take matters into my own hands.." Two of the shadowy figures nodded before vanishing. The others slowly disappeared as Pein stepped down and stared at the dead female Jinchurriki his eyes moving up from her eyes to the battered headband on her forehead. "Interesting that you were hidden even from your own village... shame you had to die.. your powers were interesting enough even without the Seven Tails."

"Enough Pein!" A female voice yelled turned and stared at four Shinobi dressed in red cloaks with the symbol of Kami on their cloaks."Akuma.." Pein said acknowledging the lead shinobi in front of him. "I am not surprised you got into Amegakure but into my Lair its another.." Pein gestured to the shadows and his other bodies stepped out and surrounded the newcomers in a loose circle. "As a much a nuisance as you have become.. your corpses shall make useful replacement bodies should I lose any of them." Pein said while staring at them as if to pierce their souls with the Rinnengan he possessed.

Another of the shinobi fidgeted as he pulled his sword out. "Yaiba.. see anyway out?"  
"No Sukai.. he got us this time.." Yaiba said as he pulled out his tonfa.

The pein bodies moved so fast that The Shirotsuki was caugh off guard.

Akuma swung her broadsword she brought out of a special sealing mark on her arm and yelled to the group. "TIME FOR PLAN B!"  
The shirotsuki surrounded her and started a series of complext seals.

Pein's eyes widened. "STOP THEM." Before the bodies could react the four disappeared.

"Pein... you failed, now we are at risk.." Pein turned to see a figure in black cloak with a Orange mask staring at him. "Forgive me Lord Madara.. the Kyuubi will be our soon."

"It better.. for your sake." Madara said before using a body flicker to leave.  
"I wonder where you went off too.." Pein muttered before returning to his tower.

_--_

-Feudal Japan-

2 men in dark red cloaks cling to the shadows while they follow a group of peculiar people. A Dog Half Demon, A Girl displaced out of time with the powers of a priestess, A perverted cursed monk, a hot headed demon slayer and a little fox demon. "Will any of these suffice to help us?"

"Only the Half Demon and the girl… possibly the demon slayer.. The others will be a hindrance."  
"I understand the fox.. but what about the Monk?"

"Naruto already has too many perverted sensei's in his life.. a lecherous monk will do him no good.."  
"Should we take the Demon Slayers cat?" They said amongst eachother.

"The two tailed.. we cant.."

"Alright lets do it."

Sweat dropping the two men put their hands into tiger seals and completed 150 hand signs.

"FORBIDDEN ART!: EXTRADIMMENSIONAL TELEPORTATION JUTSU!"

The half demon and the girls disappeared. The other 2 looked around and were shocked their friends disappeared

"Lets do it…" TIME ARTS!: TIME HALT JUTSU!"

Suddenly everything stopped except for the two cloaked men.

They walked up to the frozen bodies and stared at them.  
"Look.." One of the men pointed down. There in a small bottle was the Shikon Jewel shards.  
"This may be useful later on.." The man picked up the bottle and taped it with the ram seal causing the jewel to reform completly into a whole jewel. "A partially constructed jewel is not.. but now it is."

"Now.. They were transported to a key point in history. Lets hope they can help him in destroying Pein and all those who seek to oppose Kami's wishes. The two men body flickered away.

-Forest 25 miles outside of Konoha-

Naruto was slammed back into a tree again as the possessed Gaara swung at him. "I will not lose… I will not let Sakura die!" "NOW FOR NARUTOS NINJA HAND BOOK!" Putting his hands in a cross seal. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" 1999 copies of Naruto appeared and jumped at Gaara. "MULTI SHURIKAN BARRAGE!" Over 5000 shurikan slammed into Gaara.

"NO I WILL NOT LOSE!!" Gaara roared as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke but was replaced by a Very large Tanuki. "I never thought I would have to resort to this form…. But now you die!" Lifting up his front leg with his hand facing Naruto he yelled out. "SAND COFFIN!"**. **Sand immediately converged on Naruto.

-1 mile away-

Inuyasha had a splitting headache. "God damnit… what the hell happened." He said sitting up and rubbing his head. Kagome sat up as well and shrugged."I dunno.. Where are we.?"

Sango stood up and looked around. "Wheres kilala!?" she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Inuyasha smelled the air. "Where ever we are I smell raccoons and.. Foxes."

He looked up and saw a very large raccoon creature appear in a large cloud of smoke. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S ONE BIG RACCOON!" Inuyasha jumped up and unsheathed tetsaiuga.  
Kagome almost fell down in shock. "Yea but raccoons arnt that large.. or made of sand!"

A loud voice rang out through the forest. "SUMMONING JUTSU!!"

A second later a giant red toad smoking a pipe and wielding a katana appeared.

"THE HELL!! A BIG ASS TOAD NOW?! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

"I sense no demonic aura on the toad.. But the raccoon.. Its aura is immense. But… on the toad I sense a even bigger aura… however its dormant."He picked up Kagome and put her on his back.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu boomerang. "I dont like the looks off this." She stared of to the east and saw a large amount of smoke.  
"You two stay here.. I going to investigate the smoke." Sango said running off.

"Lets see what the hell is going on.." Inuyasha said turning back to the battle behind him.

Inuyasha stopped as the ground shook when the giant toad leaped at the raccoon and slashed its arm off.

"The hell is going on here..""The smell of blood is immense and I also sense blood a ways from here."Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You mean.. this battle been raging for a while?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care but I am stopping it!" "WIND-" he yelled but the toad had leaped up and launched a giant ball of water out of its mouth which collided with a giant air ball from the raccoon. Inuyasha was knocked onto his backside by the shockwave."DAMNIT ALL!"

Kagome glared at him. "You idiot like a windscar can do anything to stop them!! Besides it looks like a fight we dont want to get into!"

The toad landed a mile away then disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke.

"The hell.."

Out from the smoke came a giant orange 9-tailed fox. "That is one big fox.." Kagome said on the verge of fainting. She had faced her share of demons but none of them were this big.

Even Inuyasha was taken aback. "No friggin way…"

The fox grabbed the raccoon with its jaws and front paws and Inuyasha saw a small orange speck jump off the foxes head and onto the raccoons head. "WAKE THE HELL UP!" Was the only thing that was heard.

The fox had turned back into a toad and then vanished into another cloud of smoke. But the raccoon dissolved away like.. "Is that sand??" Inuyasha stated as he ran up to the location where he saw two bodies fall to. Kagome stared at him as she was running with him. "Didnt I say that earlier?!"

"The hell." There he saw a blond haired boy with a deep gash in his forehead wearing a orange track suit and near him was a red haired boy with black circles around his eyes.

"The fuck… its.." Inuyasha said as he watched the blond crawl his way to the red head, Saying things about lonliness 2 more people arrived. A blond girl wielding a giant fan, a Boy in a black jumpsuit with Kabuki facepaint and a Black haired boy. The girl and the black jumpsuited boy went to the red heads side while the Black haired kid helped out the blond.

The blond girl, jumpsuit boy and the red head disappeared.

"That's it I need some answers!" Inuyasha yelled out attracting the attention of The boy who pulled out a kunai knife and got into a guard stance. His breathing was ragged and he had a weird mark on his neck. "Who are you!" He yelled out as he blinked his eyes changing them from black to Red with two toma's in them.

"The names Inuyasha you little punk." "I need to know what the hell I just saw!" The boy frowned. "You saw what you saw.. I cant explain it either.."The boy eased up and put the kunai away.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha.. This blond idiot here is Naruto Uzumaki… our team mate.." A realization hit him. "SHIT SAKURA!" He ran off to find his other team mate.

Inuyasha walked up to the collapsed Naruto.

"Yep this kid reeks of foxes.. That and a demonic aura is around him. "Kagome showed up and saw the state the boy was in.

"INUYASHA!!" _She yelled out._

"_Oh shit" _nuyasha thought.

"SIT!" Inuyasha was floored into the ground.

"Kagome.. Why the hell you do that for.. I didn't do shit to him!"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry." She pulled off her back pack and brought out the first aid kit and started patching up Naruto's immediate wounds. But to her surprise they were all almost healed.

"Wow.. Is this kid a half demon or something?" "That's a question I want to find out my self. And what was the deal with that other kids eyes.."  
Sasuke finally returned with his team mate. A 12 year old girl with short pink hair. how ever she was bruised pretty badly.  
Kagome asked Sasuke his name and his team mates name before patching up Sakura.

"Hehe old fashioned healing huh?" Sasuke said while leaning against a nearby tree.  
"Hmm? What do you mean Sasuke?" Kagome asked.

Sasuke walked up to her and kneeled next to Sakura.  
"You know.. Medical Jutsu.. Stuff like that?"Kagome looked puzzled. "I don't know what your talking about. I am not really from around here."

"So your not a ninja huh.., Well I can gather that by how you look.. No offence." He quickly added as Kagome glared at him.

"But your.. friend." He said looking at Inuyasha who seemed to be focused on Naruto at the moment."What's his deal." Kagome took a deep break and looked at him. "His story is too long to tell here.. Can you take us to your home or what ever?"

Sasuke nodded. "Well not my house personally.. but I can take you back to Konoha if.. its still standing." He said with worry in his voice."Why what happened?" Kagome asked with worry in HER voice."Long story short.. We were invaded 5 hours ago."

"Cmon we got to hurry and get Naruto some medical attention." "Hey you.. Dog Boy." Sasuke said to palmed her face and sweat dropped.

A vein was visibly popping out of his forehead at that last statement. "Don't call me that... or I will beat the living shit out of you!"Sasuke flinched at that comment. _"Man... whats his problem.."_

Naruto finally started to wake up when he heard voices. He recognized one of them but the other two he didn't. _"Sasuke... Sakura.."_

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down and noticed his cuts were gone as usual. But bandages were on his arms. "What the.."Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Hey idiot.. your awake."Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "Shut up Sasuke.. I just kicked Gaara's ass and saved yours and Sakura's!" "SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA!" He yelled out.

He got up and ran over to Sakura who was still unconscious. "Sasuke what happened when I was Knocked out." Inuyasha took that opportunity to sneak up on Naruto and bring his fist on top of his head. "Hey Fox Boy.. Kagome and I were the ones who healed you!"

Naruto looked back at Inuyasha rubbing the top of his head.

"_Great more people to start on the 9 tailed fox thing?"_

"Yea.. thanks."

Sasuke scratched his head.  
"_The hell they talking about.. Naruto doesn't smell like a fox."  
__  
_Naruto got up and looked for his Headband.  
After a few minutes Naruto was back with his headband on his forehead. "Ok lets get back.."Sasuke grabbed Sakura while Inuyasha carried Kagome like always.  
They took off into the tree's towards Konoha.

-Konoha East Gates-

Several sound ninja were still fighting their way out and had managed to pin down three chunin who had kunai in their legs and wernt able to move.

"Time to Die leaf fool." The lead Ninja said raising his kunai for the final blow.

"Hiraikotsu!" a voice rang out as a Giant boomerang flew through the air and Impacted against the sound ninja's companions.

The wounded leaf nin looked up and saw a Black haired female in armor arrive with a katana in hand.  
"I dont know whats going on but I can tell who are the good guys and who are the bad guys." The woman said glaring at the remaining Ninja.

The sound ninja rushed at her only to be knocked down with the Katana against his neck. "I suggest you take your friends.. and leave." The sound ninja gulped audibly and left quickly.

"Sheesh abandoning your team huh.. wuss." Sango said taking the knives out of the fallen leaf nin.

"Thanks... who ever you are."

Sango looked at them with a smile. "The names Sango."

--

Naruto and the others finally got within a mile of the gates when he motioned everyone to stop.

"Hey Inuyasha.. Are you a demon by any chance?"Inuyasha flinched.

"No I'm a half demon.. Why you ask."Naruto grabbed Inuyasha by his sleeves and dragged him a few feet away.

"Listen a large majority of this village is... very discriminative against demons of any kind particularly... Never mind. Just dont kill anyone who offends you."Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine but no guarantees."

They walked up to the gates With Sasuke, Sakura and Kagome in tow and saw a large amount of Sand and Sound Shinobi piled around the gate. "Wow we missed a heck of a party." Sasuke said with surprise. Two Jonin approached them. "Ah Uchiha!... Uzumaki." One of them said totally disrespecting Naruto while praising Sasuke. They noticed Sango behind them patching up several other leaf ninja.

"Who are these people." "The Black Haired Girl is Kagome. The White Haired Guy is Inuyasha." said Sasuke.

A Jonin noticed Inuyasha's ears. "Damnit what is with all the fucking demons."

Inuyasha and Naruto both had veins sticking out of their the same time they both yelled out: "I AM NOT A DAMN DEMON!"  
Sango looked up and glared at the Jonin who insulted Inuyasha before getting back to cleaning up some wounds.

The paused and looked at each other. Inuyasha Glared at Naruto. "We need to have a talk later.."A Jonin shrugged it off. "Listen we drove off all enemy forces. We had Moderate casualties but... The Third Hokage has been killed.."

Naruto collapsed to his knee's. Sasuke looked at the ground.

Kagome looked at the two boys. _"Who is the Third Hokage.. The leader?"_

Naruto got up and took off towards the chunin exams arena.

Sasuke looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You two. Go follow Naruto, I have to take Sakura to the hospital and Inuyasha nodded then took off after Naruto.  
Inuyasha and Kagome motioned Sango to follow them as the ran up the road ignoring and wierd looks they got.

They found Naruto near the chunin arena crying into the shoulders of a man with a scar on his nose.

"Cmon.. lets find a authority figure to talk to and explain our presence here." Sango said to the others.  
After getting directions from another Leaf nin they made their way to the Hokage tower where they were determinied to find out what happened.

--  
AN: Thats that a remade version of Clash of Demons! chap 4-6 will be chap 2 of this version so it will be a long wait as I reconstruct everything.  
ENJOY!


End file.
